A guardiã do Anjo Lunar
by WaterButterfly
Summary: O passado ainda não foi desvendado por complecto, nem todo o poder puro é conhecido... Abrindo as suas asas e voando pelos caminhos do tempo, um anjo aterra na Terra. E apenas esse anjo poderá vencer o mal que se aproxima!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

A vida feita de incertezas tem, afinal, algo de certo: a morte! Algo a que ninguém pode fugir, o sono eterno, que nos leva para sempre para uma escuridão sem fim. Um mar que os vivos não ousam navegar pois se o fizerem, nunca mais iram voltar.

Nem mesmo ela foi capaz de fugir. Até ela, um dia, teve de sucumbir perante as malhas do destino sendo também ela arrastada para esse mar de escuridão eterna. As ondas da morte engoliram-na, não a libertando da angústia e sofrimento que acompanharam a sua alma durante os séculos que se foram passando. Mas uma alegria a reconfortava, tinha morrido a proteger uma das coisas que mais amara em vida e não se arrependia de nada do que havia feito naquele instante.

A sua alma abriu as asas e rumou em direcção ao planeta azul, onde a continuação da sua missão a esperava, onde a ânsia de uma nova oportunidade de viver a aguardava…

***

O som dos seus passos ecoava na noite escura, onde o firmamento era iluminado pela intensa luz prateada de uma enorme e redonda lua cheia.

A luz do luar reflectia na estrela prateada do seu peito enquanto corria pela noite. Corria, em busca de algo que nem mesmo ela sabia o que era, muito menos onde encontrar, apenas sabia que tinha de a encontrar e continuar a correr.

Uma gargalhada rasgou a noite fazendo-a interromper a sua marcha.

- Parece que encontrei!

- Não, eu é que encontrei. – a voz desconhecida e vinda de parte incerta era fina, tornando-se histérica quando equiparada com a doce e calma voz da rapariga. – Encontrei uma diversão para esta noite.


	2. Lua de Prata Parte I

Capitulo 1

_Lua de Prata (parte I)  
_

_Olhou o céu negro adornado de estrelas. O habitual brilho prateado completava a beleza tão característica da paisagem que se estendia à sua frente._

_Suspirou. Tantas perguntas, tão poucas respostas. Olhou para as suas mãos, pensando no que lhe acontecera no dia anterior. De novo, aquele inesperado poder! Seria mesmo aquele o seu destino? Seria mesmo ela a portadora de tal coisa? Tantas perguntas, tão poucas respostas. Nenhuma resposta!_

_Olhou o enorme planeta que brilhava em sintonia com as milhares e distantes estrelas. De cor azul, encantava todo o povo lunar com a sua magnificente e incomparável beleza. "_Pena as relações entre os dois povos não serem as melhores_", pensou com o olhar pregado ao enorme planeta._

_- Princesa, sua Majestade a Rainha Serenity deseja falar consigo. – ouviu uma voz atrás de si._

_- Eu já vou. - Respondeu simplesmente, continuando a contemplar o céu negro. _

***

O sol estendia os seus raios dourados preguiçosamente pelo céu que ia abandonado o seu azul escuro da noite, sendo substituído lentamente por tons de azul celeste e tons alaranjados dos primeiros raios da manhã.

Aos poucos as ruas de Tokio deixavam o seu aspecto deserto e silencioso para despertar para o novo dia. O movimento depressa apareceu e gradualmente ia aumentando. Estudantes saiam apressadamente de casa, revelando o inicio de um novo ano escolar após as longas férias de Verão.

As árvores começavam a largar as primeiras folhas amareladas e lentamente a temperatura ia diminuindo. As praias voltaram a ficar desertas e o mar continuou o seu canto solitário, numa melodia que poucos conseguem entender.

Atrasada com sempre, saiu a correr desajeitadamente de casa. Naquela manhã não chocou com ninguém e, admiravelmente, conseguiu chegar à escola pouco tempo antes de o toque do inicio de aulas se fazer ouvir no pátio. Lentamente, encaminhou-se para a sala, ao mesmo ritmo dos restantes alunos.

Olhou para o céu antes de entrar no alto e enorme edifício. Um ano… Um ano de paz e tranquilidade. Muita coisa tinha mudado nesse curto espaço de tempo. Ela não era a mesma. A rapariga chorona e despreocupada tinha desaparecido. Para surpresa de todos e para grande orgulho de Mamoru e de Luna, Usagi tinha finalmente "crescido". Apesar de continuar a ter uma enorme dificuldade em cumprir horários, tinha ganho alguma responsabilidade. Era mais calma, apesar de a sua espontaneidade e alegria tão características continuarem presentes.

- Usagi! Acorda Usagi!

Alguém interrompeu os seus pensamentos ao chamá-la. A voz parecia ter uma ponta de aborrecimento. Ao regressar à realidade, Usagi viu uma rapariga de longos cabelos loiros, com um laço vermelho perto da nuca. Parecia chateada…

- Tens noção de que estou a chamar à não sei quanto tempo? Vais chegar atrasada outra vez Usagi. – reclamou a rapariga, soltando depois um suspiro.

- Atrasada? – perguntou Usagi confusa.

- Já tocou à mais de dez minutos Usagi!

Não foram precisas mais palavras, a reacção foi intuitiva. Correu o mais depressa possível para dentro do edifico, subindo apressadamente as escadas em direcção ao andar onde se localizava a sua sala. Apercebeu-se que a rapariga de cabelos loiros a seguia, correndo tão apressadamente quanto ela.

Parou numa das últimas salas do longo e largo corredor do 3º andar. Inspirou fundo e preparou-se para bater à porta no instante em que a amiga parou ao seu lado, ofegante. Mas o seu movimento foi travado, a sua mão ficou suspensa no ar. Abriu mais os olhos e olhou para a rapariga ao seu lado, que parecia tão admirada quanto ela. Um insistente e contínuo burburinho era ouvido do interior da sala, como se todos falam ao mesmo tempo, num conjunto de exclamações e deixas desorganizadas.

Abriu a porta, sem se incomodar em bater. Ficou admirada com o cenário que encontrou dentro da sala. Todos estavam fora dos seus lugares e alguns sentava-se nas mesas enquanto outros ficavam de pé, a falar perto da janela. As conversas paralelas originavam um grande barulho envolto numa confusão de vozes, umas mais altas que as outras. Na secretária do professor estava um homem. Sentado na cadeira, balouçando-a para trás e para a frente, com os pés em cima da secretária, estavam um homem. A sua pele era lisa, mas o seu cabelo já apresentava algumas brancas. Tinha um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto lia uma revista de desportos. Olhou para o lado, finalmente reparando nas duas novas alunas que tinham entrado. Dirigiu-lhes um grande sorriso.

- Sejam bem vindas belas jovens! Entrem, não tenham medo. Eu não mordo! – gargalhou chamando a atenção de alguns dos alunos que se encontravam na sala.

- Não deveria estar a dar uma grande sermão sobre o que pretende fazer este ano, que objectivos pretende cumprir, que temos de nos empenhar para um dia chegar a algum lado e essas ladainhas todas que ouvimos todos os anos no primeiro dia de aulas? – perguntou a rapariga de cabelos loiros e laço vermelho ainda chocada com o cenário que encontrara.

- A menina é…?

- Minako Aino! – respondeu prontamente.

- Menina Aino, diga-me, gosta de ouvir essa longa e cansativa palestra todos os anos?

- Não, mas…

- Pois, eu também não gosto nada de aborrecer os alunos com ela por isso, junte-se aos seus colegas e despeça-se das férias como deve ser. E a menina é…? – dirigiu-se a Usagi que seguia a conversa com bastante atenção.

- Usagi Tsukino. – respondeu.

- Muito, faça o mesmo. Divirta-se um último dia pois daqui para a frente será para estudar a sério. Já agora, sou Saito Mitsuki e serei o vosso professor de Inglês durante este ano. – e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios voltou a sentar-se na cadeira, a colocar os pés em cima da secretária e a entregar-se à sua revista desportiva.

Usagi e Minako entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros. Para quê argumentar quando podiam simplesmente aproveitar a ocasião para desfrutarem de uma última manhã sem palestras sobre estudos ou matéria nova para compreender? Sorriram perante o pensamento compartilhado.

- Vocês são sempre as mesmas. Chegam atrasadas e perdem a melhor parte dos acontecimentos! – ouviram uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

- Mako-chan! – exclamou Usagi ao voltar-se para trás e encontrar uma rapariga alta, de cabelos castanhos apanhados um pouco a baixo da nuca.

- Já viram o óptimo professor que arranjamos? Se ele for tão liberal durante o resto do ano já ganhou uma "fã"! – exclamou em tom de brincadeira Makoto, fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos ao prenunciar a palavra _fã_.

___________________________________________

Olá people :D

Bem, eu sou nova por aqui e aventurei-me a postar esta fic que já foi escrita à algum tempo. Como desde que a escrevi, num momento de inspiração, a minha escrita evolui bastante e por isso decidi reescrevê-la. O tempo para me dedicar a ela não é muito, por isso não vou postar com muita frequência, mas sempre que poder o farei ^-^

Deixo aqui a primeira parte do 1º capitulo!

Espero que gostem e que comentem :)

Já agora, apenas para esclarecer... A primeira parte em itálico vai aparecer em quase todos os capitulos e faz referência a acontecimentos do passado. São acontecimentos provenientes da minha imaginação e não passagens referenciadas no animé ou mangá! Também não são sonhos ou lembranças de qualquer personagem, apenas referências soltas de um passado desconhecido às guerreiras ;)


	3. Lua de Prata Parte II

Capitulo 1

_Lua de Prata II_

- Já viram o óptimo professor que arranjamos? Se ele for tão liberal durante o resto do ano já ganhou uma "fã"! – exclamou em tom de brincadeira Makoto, fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos ao prenunciar a palavra _fã_.

As raparigas soltaram uma risada e seguiram Makoto até uma mesa próxima, onde estava sentada uma rapariga de curtos cabelos azuis.

- Bom dia, Ami-chan! – cumprimentaram Usagi e Minako.

- Bom dia meninas! – responde Ami com um luminoso e gentil sorriso.

- Ai! – suspirou Minako enquanto se atirava, literalmente, para uma das cadeiras que estavam por perto. – Isto sabe mesmo! Estamos dentro de uma sala de aula, mas é como se não estivéssemos.

Usagi soltou uma risada, sentando-se também.

- Professor parece simpático. – comentou distraidamente, observando o homem que continuava entretido com a revista, folheando uma página de tempos a tempos, parecendo realmente interessado no que lia.

Usagi sorriu. Aquele ano lectivo seria, no mínimo, interessante.

***

A brisa fresca batia-lhe no rosto enquanto caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas de Tokio. Os seus olhos focavam o chão cinzento, enquanto pensava em algo indefinido. Não tinha muita noção daquilo que a rodeava, apenas dos pensamentos disformes e confusos que assaltavam continuamente a sua mente, abstraindo-a de tudo o resto. Sentia-se, acima de tudo, frustrada! Frustrada por não conseguir perceber os sonhos estranhos que perturbavam durante a noite, fazendo uma dor no peito aparecer e lhe indicar que algo de mau estava para acontecer.

Por mais tentativas que fizesse, o fogo não a ajudava na sua demanda sem fim aparente. O medo consumia-a, corroendo lentamente cada pedaço do seu ser.

Oh, tanta que era a distracção naquele momento… Apenas quando sentiu que batia em algo é que voltou a ter consciência da realidade que a rodeava. Praguejou mentalmente.

"_Parece que a distracção da atabalhoada da Usagi a abandonou para se vir prender a mim"_, resmungou em pensamento enquanto tentava perceber o que tinha acontecido. Foi quando tomou consciência da rapariga, alguns meros centímetros mais baixa do que ela, que estava à sua frente, esfregando a testa com uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto.

- Desculpa. – disse num tom educado estudando a rapariga com o olhar. – Estava distraída, não queria de forma alguma…

- Não faz mal. – interrompeu-a a rapariga enquanto a encarava com um sorriso meigo.

Foi aí que Rei pode observar o verde líquido dos seus olhos profundos e meigos, que pareciam sorrir-lhe. O cabelo da rapariga, de um castanho claro, quase dourado, brilhava à luz solar, criando uma aura relaxante em torno dela.

- Rei Hino! – apresentou-se Rei estendendo uma mão.

Mais uma vez a rapariga sorriu, estendendo também a sua mão e apertando a de Rei em forma de cumprimento.

- Ayumi Fujiwara. – apresentou-se e o seu sorriso dócil e cativante insistia em permanecer, trazendo a Rei uma paz de espírito indescritível.

Apertar a mão daquela rapariga e vê-la sorrir parecia tão certo, tão natural, até mesmo familiar. No seu íntimo, sentia como se não fosse a primeira vez que o fazia.

Observou pela primeira vez o uniforme cinzento que a rapariga trazia. A saia às pregas que lhe batia um pouco acima do joelho, tendo mesmo assim as pernas cobertas pelas altas meias brancas que lhe iam até aos joelhos. A gravata negra, por cima da camisa branca dava-lhe um certo ar de executiva e era impossível não reconhecer o famoso símbolo bordado no pequeno bolso do casaco cinza. O símbolo do Colégio Internacional de Tokio… Mas como seria isso possível? O nome da rapariga era tipicamente japonês! Sentiu uma onda de curiosidade invadi-la…

- Andas no Colégio Internacional de Tokio? – perguntou, deixando transparecer todo o seu espanto.

Ayumi soltou uma pequena risada. Possivelmente tinha percebido o porquê do espanto de Rei.

- Os meus pais são japoneses, mas imigraram para Portugal pouco tempo depois de se casarem e eu nasci lá. – esclareceu, com o seu dócil sorriso surgindo de novo nos seus lábios.

A conversa prolongou-se um pouco e quando ambas tiveram de regressar aos seus afazeres, despediram-se com a promessa de um novo encontro.

***

A noite parecia calma e tranquila. A lua cheia brilhava num céu estrelado e limpo.

Talvez estivesse a observar calmamente as estrelas, sentada no peitoril de uma das janelas da casa não fosse a notícia que ilustrava a primeira página do jornal e que a intrigava desde que o havia comprado ao fim da tarde.

As letras gordas e chamativas anunciavam que uma das guerreiras navegantes havia sido vista na noite anterior e a pergunta principal era: "Qual o novo inimigo da Sailors?". A completar a chamativa capa vinha uma fotografia onde era possível ver uma silhueta recortada na escuridão onde era visível o recorte do mesmo estilo de uniforme usado pelas navegantes do Sistema Solar.

- Haruka? – ouviu a voz de Michiru perguntar e a porta da entrada bater levemente, indicando que era fechada.

- Estou aqui. – respondeu vagamente, ainda demasiadamente concentrada na pagina de jornal, lendo o breve texto da página indicada na capa.

Bebeu um gole de café quente, pegando delicadamente na caneca à sua frente, no balcão. Franziu a testa, procurando uma resposta para tudo aquilo. Sabendo que as suas companheiras não se haviam transformado desde a batalha contra Galáxia, tudo aquilo lhe parecia demasiado bizarro.

- O que tem de tão interessante esse jornal?

Virando-se pode ver Michiru na porta da cozinha, olhando curiosamente para si. Sorriu-lhe enquanto fechava o jornal.

- Uma notícia e fotografia deveras estranhas.

- Estranhas como? – Michiru aproximou-se do local onde Haruka se encontrava, olhando depois para a capa do jornal. O espanto era visível no seu olhar. – Mas que raio vem a ser isto?

Michiru pegou imediatamente no jornal abrindo-o e lendo a pequena reportagem que instantes antes prendera a atenção de Haruka.

- O que achas? – perguntou Haruka olhando para a companheira que franzia a testa. Levou de novo a caneca de café aos lábios.

- Demasiado bizarro… - comentou Michiru emersa em pensamentos, pousando o aglomerado de folhas no balcão e dirigindo-se à janela para contemplar a noite. – Talvez devêssemos reunir com as outras e debater o assunto.

- Sim, talvez seja o mais sensato.

Interrompendo o silêncio que se abatera de se seguida, o barulho agudo do intercomunicador alarmou as duas jovens. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Haruka aproximou-se do objecto à muito esquecido numa prateleira qualquer da divisão vizinha, a sala.

- Daqui Uranus. – disse ao pegar no intercomunicador e pressionar o botão.

- Uranus, estamos em apuros! – reconheceu de imediato a voz aflita de Ami.

- O que se passa Mercury? – perguntou Michiru aproximando-se de Haruka e inclinando-se sobre o intercomunicador.

- Uma mulher estranha apareceu num largo, perto do parque. As Inner estão todas juntas e o Mascarado está connosco, mas ela é demasiado forte.

Não foi preciso mais explicações.

- Estamos a caminho. – respondeu a rapariga loira prontamente, atirando depois o intercomunicador para o sofá, sem o mínimo de consideração pelo objecto.

- Acho que está na altura de voltar à acção.

***

Estava a sufocar. Iria morrer? Seria aquele o triste fim de bela e jovem guerreira da Lua? Não, não podia ser! E o seu futuro com Mamoru? E Chibiusa?

As estranhas e pegajosas trepadeiras estreitavam-na cada vez mais. Não conseguiu reprimir o grito que saiu de forma extremamente alta e estridente dos seus lábios.

- Aguenta-te Sailor Moon. – pareceu suplicar-lhe Mars que lutava contra o monstro criado pela estranha mulher.

_O seu novo brinquedo_.

- Se me disserem onde está a _Alma do Anjo_ pouparam muito sofrimento à vossa amiguinha. – disse a mulher com um sorriso irónico. Os seus cabelos cor de fogo esvoaçaram perante a brisa que se fez sentir.

- Já te dissemos que não sabemos nada sobre isso. – gritou Mascarado de forma desesperada.

- Ai é… - a mulher fechou o punho apertando.

Sentiu o corpo apertar-se ainda mais. Dor. Mais um grito. Estava perdida. Ia morrer, morrer perante as suas companheiras e o seu amado. Se tivesse o seu ceptro… De que adiantava ter esperanças? Não o tinha mais e tudo se perdia na escuridão da certeza de uma morte lenta e sofrida. E tudo porquê? Pela pergunta da localização de algo que nem sabiam o que era, à qual a resposta era sempre negativa.

- Por favor, solta-a! – suplicou Venus e como resposta a ruiva alargou o seu sorriso de desdém.

Estava sem forças e agora via as suas amigas suplicarem pela sua vida. Estranho… Os papéis inverteram-se!

_- Atraída pelos mares da mudança, Sailor Neptune toma parte activa!_

_- Atraída pelos ventos da mudança, Sailor Uranus toma parte activa!_

Simples frases levadas pelo vento? Não! A apresentação tão bem conhecida daquelas duas fortes guerreiras. Sentiu-se tentada a sorrir.

- Oh, mais gente a se juntar à festa. Talvez elas me saibam responder…

- Responder…? – perguntou Neptune um pouco confusa.

- Onde está a _Alma do Anjo_? – perguntou de novo a mulher. Uma expressão mais séria no seu rosto.

- Mas de que raio estás a falar? – perguntou rispidamente Uranus. – Vamos mas é acabar com esta chachada! _**World Shaking!**_

Um ataque, um simples ataque. A esfera brilhante de tons dourados segue rapidamente e seu caminho e embate no estranho monstro de cor avermelhada, semelhante a um daqueles monstros vistos nas séries infantis. E despedaça-se. Despedaça-se como um brinquedo atirado a uma parede por uma criança cansada de brincar com ele.

Um sorriso vitorioso mas que de repente se transforma numa expressão de pura surpresa.

E o pai da pequena criança pega em cola e monta de novo o pequeno brinquedo. O monstro está intacto, como se nunca lhe tivessem feito algum estrago. _Nem um arranhão para amostra_.

- Raios. – pragueja a guerreira dos ventos dando um passo à retaguarda.

- Pensavam que seria fácil? – perguntou a mulher, _a inimiga_. O sorriso de desdém permanecia no seu rosto. Um leque surgiu na sua mão e ela começou a abaná-lo distraída, como que apenas para minimizar o efeito de um excessivo calor inexistente.

- Vejo que arranjaste um novo brinquedo. – uma voz disse.

Uma voz… De onde? De quem? De algum lugar, de alguma pessoa. Viria em socorro? Viria em seu socorro e das suas amigas, do seu amor?

A dor continuava, os braços sangravam. Gotas rubras pingando de cortes que há muitos as apertadas trepadeiras lhe tentavam fazer.

- Não pode ser… - deu um passo para trás. Parecia assustada, sem um verdadeiro rumo a tomar.

- Surpreendida? – de novo a voz.

Transmitia tanta segurança. Tinha vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões aquela voz, pedindo socorro.

O barulho de passos. Uns pés cobertos por umas bostas brancas ficaram visíveis no círculo de praça iluminado pelo prateado luar. À muito que as luzes tinham extinguido o seu brilho, recolhendo-se de medo perante a batalha.

Mais um passo. Poderia ver a sua dupla saia, sendo o folho maior azul celeste e o mais curto e de cima branco. Conseguia ver também o seu laço das costas, de pontas compridas e tecido branco e quase transparente, balançar ao sabor da pequena brisa que corria, refrescando a noite.

Outro passo. Conseguia agora vê-la por completo, de pé, num dos lados da praça mais iluminados pela prateada lua. O laço do seu peito do mesmo azul celeste do folho da saia, adornado no centro por uma estrela prateada. As compridas luvas brancas, até ao cotovelo, tinham as bordas também azuis, assim como o colar ao seu pescoço, onde brilhava um quarto crescente branco. No centro da tiara anormalmente prateada, brilhava um quarto crescente branco, idêntico ao do colar, o símbolo da Lua Branca!

_Uma guerreira navegante!_

Os compridos cabelos da guerreira, de um intenso castanho-claro, ondularam na escuridão parcialmente iluminada, os seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam intensamente, num tom de desafio e determinação.

_Já a tinha visto antes… _Mas onde?

- Mas quem és tu? – perguntou Sailor Jupiter, admirando a guerreira desconhecida mas estranhamente familiar, com o símbolo da Lua Branca na sua testa.

A guerreira sorriu.

Mais um passo.

- _Guerreira da Lua Branca, trazida pelos cálidos raios de luar… Sou a guerreira da lua, da luz e da esperança. Sou Sailor White Moon!_


End file.
